Nakajima Kiko: Origin
by WritingTrash
Summary: Kiko was tired of this nowhere town, his absent parents, and his obnoxious sister. His only ticket out was the Yuuei Entrance Exam, four hours away.


**This week on I love my OCs too much! Sorry I've been so absent, I just had a ton of stuff going on...**

**After this, its main story time though! I already have the entrance exam part mostly done and part of moving day. I'm so excited to post those honestly.**

**In other news, I've have an official drawings of Yuki, Aoki, and Misaki, and I'm working on a class picture of all of class 1-A on my tumblr!! If you're interested, go ahead and check it out at @cultured--trash, or you can go look at my writing blog, @writing--trash.**

**I also included Mika down in the summaries because she will show up again, but probably only by mention. By the way, Kiko is in no way related to any of the canon BNHA characters either. Almost time for the main story!!**

Kiko had unlocked the door and barely pushed it open before his sister ducked under his arm and ran inside before him. She stuck her tongue out at him as she threw off her shoes and jumped into the air, nearly crashing into the light fixture as she fluttered down the hallway. The teenager rolled his eyes, walking in after her and shutting the door behind himself.

The house was empty.

He slipped off his black sneakers beside Mika's bright blue ones in a heap on the floor. Kiko pulled his messenger bag off as he walked toward his room, wincing as it caught on his wing. He tugged it off and adjusted his wings, folding them against his back as he walked into his bedroom. He dropped his bag by his desk, ignoring the math homework he knew he had.

The teenager peeked out his window, the lowering sun and empty woods behind their house looking back at him. Kiko tugged his phone out of his pocket scrolled through the news pages, looking for anything exciting he might have missed during school. There was a short clip from a recent interview so Kiko tapped on it and set his phone on his desk, then began to unbutton his uniform shirt. The phone's speaker came to life in the quiet house, accompanied by the distant sounds of Mika raiding the kitchen cabinets downstairs.

"Thanks for joining us everyone! Our next guest is probably a familiar name to most of you. Please give Hero Deku a warm welcome!" The talk show hostess chirped, adding to the crowd's applause. Kiko glanced at the screen, flapping his wings as he finally removed his shirt.

The number one hero walked out on the stage with a nervous smile. He waved a little as he found his seat across from the hostess. "Hi."

"Hello, Deku-san! Thank you so much for coming! I know things are busy at home right now, right?" The hostess began, already not so slyly poking at the hero's personal life.

"Y-Yeah. It's, uh, exciting stuff." He smiled. Kiko found a tank top and glared at it for a moment to determine it's cleanliness.

"Remind me, please, your oldest daughter is taking the Yuuei Entrance Exam, hm?" She said.

"She is. Yu-chan is very excited about it."

"You must be proud! What does Frostfire-san think of it?"

"Shou-uh, Frostfire is supportive. We both went to Yuuei so we know what it's like. It's a great school, but I think it'll be a lot more stressful as parents." Deku explained, laughing awkwardly at the end. Kiko snorted, thinking of his own parents.

"I can imagine. What about your son? Is he planning on continuing the family business as well?" The hostess mused. Kiko traded his school slacks for an old pair of sweatpants. They were decorated with grass stains and old holes where he had snagged one too many branches.

Deku laughed awkwardly again. Kiko loved the hero, but he always seemed so uncomfortable in the spotlight, especially in interviews like this. Or maybe it was the fact that this woman was asking constantly about his family, an aspect of his life Kiko knew Deku liked to keep more private.

Well, as private as it could be with two out of the four of them being top-ranked pro-heroes, with apparently another pro in the making.

"Well, I don't know if I'd call it the family business, but no, he's not planning on it. We're not making him decide anything yet, of course, he's only just started middle school. Although, I don't think I can say much more. I've got strict orders to not talk about him in public."

The hostess laughed. "Really now? From him?"

"Yep. He's like me, he's shy." Deku smiled fondly.

"Well, I suppose I can excuse him then. Speaking of the Yuuei Enterance Exam, will you be participating in it any? A spectator?" Kiko froze, eyes darting back at his phone as he heard the question. His heart stilled and his wings stiffened.

_Deku at the exam?_

"I'll be working, I think, during the exam." Kiko sighed in relief. Like he needed more pressure on him at that exam. "But I'm cheering on all the examinees! I wished Yuuei would let you all in, but I guess that's why I could never work there. Kacchan tells me I'm too soft."

"Ground Zero does?" The hostess hid her smile behind her hand. "That's wonderful. You know, the examinee numbers are up this year, actually. Apparently, 37% of all Japanese middle school third years have signed up for the exam, not counting anyone taking the recommendation route. Those numbers are quite scary, anything you'd like to say to those trying out?"

Deku's eyebrows raised at the number and Kiko scowled, glancing at the paper beside his phone. It was a confirmation of his own exam application, listing the date and time to arrive. Of course, he happened to be one of those 37%.

Kiko looked back at his phone, the number one hero looking thoughtful before he spoke again.

"I guess it's kind of cheesy, but all I can say is to do your best. You can always be a hero, even if you don't get in to Yuuei. There are other schools and other ways. If you're determined enough, then don't let anything stand in your way. Yuuei is looking for Japan's future heroes, so show that you can be one." Deku smiled stunningly at the camera and Kiko paused.

The hostess said something else, but Kiko closed the video. He took a breath and locked his phone, shoving it in his pocket. He walked toward his door, pausing in the doorway. He glanced back at his bedroom. It was messy, overflowing drawers of unkept things and dirty clothes. Kiko's eyes flickered toward the far wall, a single poster taped up.

Deku grinned, cape floating over his broad shoulders alongside several, edited pieces of electricity in margins around the hero. The hero's name was in blocky, green text above his head. Kiko blushed at the poster before turning and leaving finally.

When he walked in the kitchen, Mika was sitting on the counter, wings fluffed up as she stared at her tablet. She had a bag of chips leaning against her leg and was slowly feeding herself, mesmerized by whatever she was watching.

"Mom said no sitting on the counter." Kiko said, walking to the fridge. He didn't know why he bothered, he already knew the answer she'd give.

"She's not here so shut up." Kiko rolled his eyes again, grabbing a water bottle and shutting the door.

"Whatever, I'm going outside to train. Don't set the house on fire."

Mika glanced up from the screen, disinterested. "Don't fly into anymore trees. Mama isn't here to give you stitches and I'm not doing it."

Kiko scoffed as the screen door slammed shut behind him. He set the water bottle on the back porch and began his stretches. He hated the school days where they did nothing but sit in class. It made his wings ache in the afternoon.

He walked out into the grass and sighed, rolling his shoulder. Pulling his arm over his head Kiko squinted into the afternoon sky. Ominous clouds dotted the sky, telling of a late night storm. Kiko could feel it in the air. He dropped his arm and flapped his wings a few times, adjusting his footing on the ground one last time. With a burst of wind, he flew into the air, soon soaring above his house.

Funny how the sky up here felt more like home than that house on the ground did.

"Shi- Fuck!" Kiko squeezed his eyes shut as he slammed into the outstretched tree branch.

He stumbled a few times, finding his balance in a perch. His wings were spread out comically to keep balanced, probably infested with pine needles and twigs. Kiko winced at the idea of having to clean his feathers earlier, spitting out a leaf.

The teenager sighed, pausing as he caught his breath. He glanced at the sky again, sun dipping into the distant trees. Stars peeked through the cloudy sky. He was surprised Mika hadn't come out yet to pester him for dinner.

Kiko adjusted his perch, then jumped from the branch, gliding to the ground. He walked toward the back porch and his abandoned water bottle. The teenager plopped on the ground, uncapping the bottle and downing it. He picked at his feathers lazily with his other hand.

"Hey!" He choked on his water, coughing as he turned and glared at his sister, spontaneously screaming.

"What?!"

"Are you done yet?" She folded her arms like she was angry or something. Kiko didn't even try to hide his eye roll.

"What if I'm not?"

"Mama said you've gotta feed me. And you're not supposed to be out here past dark anyway." She said.

"Hey, I don't know if you need glasses or something, but it's not dark out."

"It's about to be!"

"No-"

"I'll call Mama, I'll tell her!"

"Go ahead." Kiko huffed, grabbing his water bottle and climbing to his feet. "I'd be shocked if she actually answers you."

"I'll call Dad." He shorted, shoving past her.

"Good fucking luck." He muttered. Mika followed him into the kitchen, setting her head on the counter and glaring at him. She kept quiet, so he supposed that was a win.

Kiko checked the fridge for a note, but the only one he found was from last week. He opened it and dug inside, searching for something edible. In the end, he found a half-thawed pack of egg rolls and a bunch of mystery boxes full of leftovers he didn't trust. He huffed and turned back to Mika.

"Okay, here's our options. There's probably a few packs of ramen in the cabinet and I can cook those for you, or we've got to order som-"

"Order something! I want that place you found last time." Mika hopped over the counter, sitting on the edge and watching him search his pockets for his phone. "They've got good egg rolls." She added.

Kiko pulled out his phone, scrolling through his call list. He had more outgoing calls to the nearest takeout places than his own parents.

Ironic.

"Well, what are you looking for most in these up and coming heroes? What type of skills are you looking for?" Kiko glanced at his phone, then back at his sister, flying ahead. He tugged on his earbuds' wire.

"Looking for..." Deku trailed off in thought. "Well, I suppose my agency isn't specifically looking for any skills or anything. More than anything, you should want to help people, the rest will work out, I think."

"Really?" The interviewer pestered with a nearly disappointed tone. "What about a powerful quirk, or an expert fighter-"

"There's more to heroics then just quirks and fighting. Maybe that's how it used to be, but it's evolved since the-"

"Nakajima-chan!" Kiko jolted at his name, thumb pressing pause on the podcast. He turned and realized they weren't even talking to him. Two girls in elementary uniforms ran up to his sister, chatting happily with her.

At least now he could get to the train station and not have to walk her all the way to school. "Hey!" He called as the girls turn. "You know I'll be late tonight, walk home without me."

"Yeah, whatever." Mika called over her shoulder, dark curls bouncing. One of her friends laughed, while the other looked nervous. Kiko huffed and grumbled to himself.

Who cared if she got lost? He didn't.

He turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets and pressing play again.

The train station wasn't far into town, a nearly deserted parking lot. Kiko payed for his one-day ticket to Musutafu. He waited for nearly half an hour before the lone train finally rolled into the station.

There were only three people in his car, two men in suits who got on beside Kiko. He sat in a middle seat, his tightly folded wings still taking up the seats on either side of him.

He paused his podcast again, half-listening to the overhead announcements and reading over his ticket. It was nearly a four hour ride to Musutafu, meaning he had to miss school to make it to Yuuei on time. His mom hadn't even cared about that, she was just pissed he couldn't babysit Mika.

The teenager yawned, bored. Maybe he could take a nap on the way there. He should probably review something for the written exam but he didn't want to jinx it. He had finally gotten the hang of the English grammar section and he didn't want to confuse himself again.

"You're going to Musutafu, too?" Kiko glanced up, looking up at a girl standing over him. She was wearing a school uniform that he didn't recognize and looking at his ticket, she had probably just gotten on.

She was short, but her hair was long, light blue and tied up in pigtails. There were blue markings on her temples and her eyes were pale blue, as well. Kiko glanced at her, then back at his ticket that she had clearly read out of his hand.

"Uh, yeah. You, too?" He pulled out one of his earbuds to be polite.

The girl smiled, holding up her own ticket. "Yep! Aoike Koai. Where you heading?" She sat in the seat beside him.

"Yuuei. I'm taking the Hero Course Exam."

Aoike's eyes widened comically. "Whoa! No way, seriously? Me, too! I was worried about being the furthest one, but I guess not."

"There's gotta be someone who lives farther away, some foreign exchange student or something." Kiko shrugged.

Aoike nodded. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right. Did you study a lot?" She sat in a seat across from him.

"Not a ton." Only hours every day for the last year. Yuuei was his ticket out of this nowhere town, he wasn't going to screw it up by missing a few English questions.

"Ah." The girl hummed. "I sort of did for the math section, it's really hard from what I hear! I think I'll do okay on the practical exam though. What do you think it'll be this year?"

"Probably a race. That's what I read online."

She blinked, then paled a little. "Oh, I sure hope not! That's not really my expertise." Aoike shrugged and sighed, leaning back in her seat. "I better not think about it too much, I'll stress myself out, you know?" She laughed nervously, digging in her bag and grabbing her bright blue phone.

Kiko nodded. He glanced back at his phone, Aoike uninterested in continuing their conversation it seemed. A few minutes later she was chatting on the phone with someone so Kiko turned on music and stared out the window.

Cement walls rolled past. Every once in a while there would be a spot of sunshine as they rose above the surface, then dipped down again.

Kiko never liked long rides like this.

He didn't like being locked up in a car like this, unable to stretch his wings. His mother had always said it was the bird part of his quirk that didn't like to be trapped.

The teenager sighed, adjusting again in the uncomfortable seat.

Only about four more hours, then he'd finally be free.

**His parents are alive, they're just kind of shitty. Kiko lives around Ōishida, by the way! **

**Aoike is too good, too pure for this world.**

**Name: Nakajima Kiko**

**Quirk: Crow**

**Birthday: January 6**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Indigo**

**Other Features: Black Wings**

**Summary: Kiko is an aspiring hero. He's easily irritated, but usually a pretty cool guy. He has a deep love for heroes and follows most of them on social media. His favorite is the retired hero, Hawks, with Deku as a close second. He has trained himself rigorously to fly and fight in the air, hoping to one day follow them to the top of hero leaderboards. **

**Name: Nakajima Mika**

**Quirk: Blue Jay**

**Birthday: May 13**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Black **

**Eye Color: Blue **

**Other Features: Blue Wings **

**Summary: Mika is Kiko's younger sister. She has a bad attitude and is known to be disagreeable, especially when dealing with her brother. Unfortunately, for both of them, they are together a lot. She's not very interested in heroes because Kiko is and likes to make fun of Kiko's hero hobbies. Although, she does like Frostfire. She thinks her hair is cool. **

**Name: Aoike Koai**

**Quirk: Forcefield**

**Birthday: April 19**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Light Blue**

**Eye Color: Light Blue**

**Other Features: Hexagon patterns on her cheeks, resembling the patterns of her forcefields.**

**Summary: Koai is a energetic and happy girl. She has wanted to be a hero for most of her life and wishes to work abroad. She speaks decent English, as her father is originally from Britain.**


End file.
